


The Black Hole at Oxford

by Anonymous



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Not Britpicked, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alice had needs at Oxford that weren't met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Hole at Oxford

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2012

At Oxford, Alice fell in lust with a fellow physics major in her college. It was hard for her to talk to him. She was 16; he was 19. She was a class ahead of him. So she settled on thinking about him.

In her dorm room, when her roommate was out, she'd lay in bed, touching herself and thinking of what she wanted to do to him.

When she did work out the courage to talk to him, he called her a freak.

After that, she envisioned the physics major being sucked into a black hole, living in nothingness.


End file.
